dragon_lawl_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi Chi
Main Role in Dragon Lawl Z She only take part in being the Character Commentary at the local library as part of Character Reference. She tell her opinion on the characters in the video and what she thinks of them. Either it be good or bad. Character Description Chi-Chi (チチ) is the daughter of the Ox-King who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have anger outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku and their sons many times throughout the series. Her blood type is AB. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult, especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Although Chi-Chi is often seen yelling at Goku over fighting, or Gohan over his school work, it cannot be disputed that she loves Goku and her family very much. This is shown at the end of the Buu Saga, when she is brought to tears and hugs Goku just over the thought of finally getting to live as a family of four with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Also, she seems to worry about Goku the most when he develops a Heart Virus in the Androids Saga and Imperfect Cell Saga, caring for him and crying by his bedside. When she finds out that Goku is all better, she jumps out of her house and runs to Goku and gives him a big hug, to which Goku responds by swinging her around. She usually cries when she finds out Goku is injured or dead, or when he's home safe, clearly showing her love for her husband. Although Chi-Chi is insistent to Goku that Gohan's studies are more important than anything in the world, she, along with the rest of the characters around them, goes into shock when Goku actually agrees with her (in "Memories of Gohan"). She even goes as far as checking his temperature to make sure he was feeling well. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also did not want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore, she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. It can be implied that she probably does not want Gohan to fight after witnessing Goku almost get killed by Piccolo in the World Tournament and does not want the same to happen to Gohan. Nonetheless, in the Androids Sagas, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train because of the androids and attend the Cell Games, even though she did not want him to participate. The very last chapters of the Dragon Ball manga state that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten that she taught him martial arts,16 just like her father did with her. Not only that but she was extremely strict on it as much as she was on Gohan about his education. Chi-Chi also allowed Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, although part of the reason she allowed this was because she was excited to see Goku again for the first time in seven years and because winning the tournament or even being the runner-up would allow Gohan to obtain enough money to pay for his college tuitions. Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Shoden Jump Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Normal Size Character